borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Loyalty class mods
has anyone got any success in making working 660 loyaly class mods. cos i wanna play a new style like eridian worior :P or pangolin tank :P so can you please post them below, thanks Roboticsuperman 21:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) could anyone make one for brick with like +5 die hard, +70% Team Health, +20% health regen and ammo regen? Good luck with that. The normal class mods are deleted as though they were modded. Modded class mods in that way...I would imagine would die out the same way. Ryo Kasami 14:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) AFAIK they only glitch out on consoles. My Eridian Warrior is serving me perfectly well on PC. --Nagamarky 14:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have a Gunfighter mod on my Hunter and I've had no problems with it on PC. Bukkithead 14:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC). They need to hurry up and fix that... >_< Ryo Kasami 14:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) well actually i found some willowtree codes for working ones :D but some of them arnt working fully. the anshin, atlas, tedior and eridian ones work but they dont have a lvl so are really bad. and i havent found a gearbox one working. but the rest work perfectly will post working ones later Roboticsuperman 15:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ok here they are hunter hyperion dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_ClassMod_Truxican dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Mordecai dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Mordecai_Hyperion gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6 gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Hyperion_Sharpshooter dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_HyperionLoyaltyDeck jakobs dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_ClassMod_Truxican dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Mordecai dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Mordecai_Jakobs gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6 gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_2 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Jakobs_Gunfighter dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_JakobsLoyaltyDeck soldier s and s dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_ClassMod_Marine dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Roland dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Roland_SandS gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_SandS_GunMan dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_SandSLoyaltyDeck vladof dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_ClassMod_Marine dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Roland dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Roland_Vladof gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Vladof_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Vladof gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Vladof_Patriot dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_VladofLoyaltyDeck siren maliwan dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_ClassMod_Specter dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Lilith_Maliwan gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Maliwan_Specialist dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_MaliwanLoyaltyDeck dahl dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_ClassMod_Specter dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Lilith_Dahl gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Dahl_Profession dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_DahlLoyaltyDeck berserker torgue gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Brick dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Brick dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Brick_Torgue gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Torgue_BadAss dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_TorgueLoyaltyDeck pangolin dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_ClassMod_Ogre dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Brick dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Brick_Pangolin gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Pangolin_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Pangolin gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Pangolin_Tank dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_PangolinLoyaltyDeck all these are working fully(if theyre not please post here) and i think ive fixed the problem with the jakobs one too, just going to test it firstRoboticsuperman 16:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : "No level" issues are usually tied to the Quality and Level settings. Reference - http://blmodding.wikidot.com/willowtree-tutorials There also may be restrictions on some items appearing below a specific level. : : : its not that : ive checked i'll post a failed one if you want : gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Roland dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Roland dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Roland_Atlas gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_2 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Atlas_Champion dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_AtlasLoyaltyDeck 1 5 0 57 :Roboticsuperman 20:13, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it. Easy. Here's a hint - the Berserker BadAss above is incorrect and has the same "problem". ;) -- MeMadeIt 20:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) {C} did you mean to fix the level from when you exported it fom the willowtree locker? if no then i didnt do it(rereading always helps :P) is there something wrong with the badass mod? cos it worked when i checked well heres some more to fix :P {C}gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Roland dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Roland dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Roland_Atlas gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_2 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Atlas_Champion dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_AtlasLoyaltyDeck dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_ClassMod_Truxican dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Mordecai dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Mordecai_Anshin gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Anshin_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Anshin gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Anshin_PeaceKeeper dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_AnshinLoyaltyDeck dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_ClassMod_Ogre dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Brick dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Brick_Tediore gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Tedior_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Tedior gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Tedior_CommonMan dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_TedioreLoyaltyDeck dlc3_gd_customitems.Items.CustomItem_ClassMod_Specter dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Lilith dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Lilith_Eridian gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Eridian_1 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Eridian_EridianWarrior dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_EridianLoyaltyDeck and try to get this one to be a 660. i started but theres no gearbox material (i made this one up :P) and i realised that the +3/4 to the skills cant work as it cant only work for 1 character(im assuming all characters can use this cos theres no character names anywhere) {C}gd_itemgrades.StorageDeckUpgrades.ItemGrade_SDU_InventorySlots dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Gearbox dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_All_Gearbox None None gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Gearbox_1???? gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Gearbox dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_GearboxLoyaltyDeck : Sorry that's a hack. I don't mind tweaking items with legit parts but not cross-item mod'ing. -- MeMadeIt 22:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : correction, a failed hack. isnt there a gearbox mod then? i found the parts so i thought it must be one :S jakobs is now fixed and added to the original list :D Roboticsuperman 22:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, your BadAss is incorrect. It has the same problem as the Champion. Does your BadAss look like this one? No, it doesn't. It also just shows up in the inventory as a "660 Bad Ass" without its full title. -- MeMadeIt 22:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) {C} {C}Hint - Look at the code of the working Cmods and compare them line-for-line with the Bad Ass and Champion. See any difference? New Batch Hint - not all cmods are Loyalty mods. Use this reference - Class Mods "Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach him how to fish and you feed him for a lifetime." so the problem is with the title line eh? do i need to use the game disk title instead of the dlc3 one? i'll have to look at it tomorrow Roboticsuperman 22:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) is it to do with the first or second line? i need another hint :P also im on 360 in case you didnt already work it out. i say this because i loaded my bad ass class mod without changes to see if theres a problem but my name looks the same as the one you have posted and has its full title in the inventory Roboticsuperman 15:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it's the first line in each. ::Champion should be - dlc3_gd_itemgrades.dlc3_Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_LoyaltyDeck_Roland ::Bad Ass should be - dlc3_gd_itemgrades.dlc3_Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_LoyaltyDeck_Brick :I'm on PC and your Bad Ass code produces a "Bad Ass" in my inventory, not a "Bad Ass Torgue Enhancement ...". The Loyalty mods should have longer "Enhancement" titles. -- MeMadeIt 18:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :bad ass did have the enhancement title on it must be the difference between platforms Roboticsuperman 18:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :ok so that line is too good. it realises its the real class mod and deletes it. remeber i'm trying to get past the 'its a mod' thing by modding it :P Roboticsuperman 19:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::oh Here's how your Bad Ass appeared on my PC. Here's the code for the Champion ... :dlc3_gd_itemgrades.dlc3_Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_LoyaltyDeck_Roland :dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Roland :dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Roland_Atlas :gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c :gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 :gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_2 :gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas :gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Atlas_Champion :dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_AtlasLoyaltyDeck :1 :5 :0 -- MeMadeIt 19:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I took the liberty of fixing the BadAss COM: gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Brick dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_LoyaltyDeck_Brick dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Body_Loyalty.Loyalty_Brick_Torgue gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Loyalty_Torgue_BadAss dlc3_gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_TorgueLoyaltyDeck 5 0 1 57 If you want increased shield charge rate rather than amplified grenade damage, change Material_Torgue_3 to Material_Torgue_2. NOTE: When pasting it into Willowtree, make sure it's the only one equipped. Montybrady 17:27, June 20, 2012 (UTC)